


Becoming Pack

by ForgottenChesire



Series: 2017 Birthday Presents [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Non series typical werewolf behavior, Remus and Sirius adopt Harry, possible pre-slash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Remus knows he's a monster. Unfortunately, his best friend doesn't seem to agree. And when they adopt Harry after he loses his parents it becomes even more apparent that Sirius doesn't think he's a monster. And if Remus thought it would help he would have words with the scruffy man he called best friend. Bringing a toddler around a werewolf is just not a good idea! Only it is and the Wolf that resides deep in his soul calms down when Harry is around.A birthday fic that is basically pure fluff with Remus and Sirius raising Harry.





	Becoming Pack

Remus curls up into a ball. The wolfsbane potion is coursing through his veins. Merlin, it hurts. It hurts worse than silver chains, but it keeps him sane. It keeps him from hurting others like he was hurt. A whine builds like a rising flood and escapes his throat, low and mournful. He’s alone. Always alone on nights like this. That’s how it should be. He  _ deserves _ to be alone and in pain.  _ Monster _ , that’s what he is.

 

“Look, Harry, Moony is being broody,” a voice interrupts his thoughts. He smells them; letting the scents wash over him. Sirius smells of chimney smoke, butterbeer, and cinnamon. Sometimes he smells of wet dog but that’s only when he’s been in his animagus form. It’s missing tonight. Little Harry smells of oranges, pine trees and roses with the soft scent of baby lavender. Remus doesn’t know if he should be happy or sad that Harry smells of his parents. Slowly he cracks open an eye to stare at the two.

 

Harry looks confused as he gazes down at Remus, which doesn’t surprise the older man at all. The full moons that had happened while James and Lily had been alive Remus had made sure not to spend around the little boy. And he had told Sirius that he didn’t want Harry around him. Sirius seems to understand the look he is given because he laughs.

 

“Remus he needs to know that we haven’t left. This little guy isn’t very old but he’s smart. Got very upset when I tried to put him down for bed.”

 

Remus huffs before tensing as Sirius sets Harry back on the ground. The little boy has the basics of walking down but prefers to crawl which he does to get to Remus. Harry looks at him with great big green eyes, so like his mother, worried and confused.

 

“Moony?”

 

There is a sharp intake of breath from Sirius. It’s the first word that the sixteen-month-old has said since that dreadful night that Lily and James died. Slowly, as to not dislodge the pudgy little hands that have grabbed onto his muzzle, Remus nods. The smile that Harry gives him makes something lighten in his heart. Gently he licks at the face in front of his own. Harry lets out happy little screams, it should be painful but it’s not. Sirius joins them on the floor, his hands joining Harry’s in his fur. It’s perfect and Remus is glad that he took Sirius up on the offer to go to Godric’s Hollow with him instead of leaving the man to do so alone.

 

_ Pack  _ part of him whispers, the pain dimming down and something primal settling in his soul.  _ Safe _ that part of him whispers. Harry falls asleep and it speaks up one more time,  _ Pup. _ He agrees with the whispery voice and nuzzles the sleeping toddler. Sirius grins.

 

“No more brooding alone for you.”

 

_ Mate? _ No, not Mate, best friend.  _ Mate. _ Remus huffs, both at his brain and at Sirius. This is a one-time thing, he tries to tell the now yawning human at his side. It will  _ not _ be happening again. Sirius runs his hands through his fur once more.

 

“Good night, Moony.”

 

_ Never _ again, he thinks before he drifts off to sleep. Only it happens again and again and again. The Wolf inside Remus starts to look forward to it. Is restless when the Pup is not at his side. Remus never thought he’d trust himself around children as the Wolf but something tells him that it’s safe… and he believes that voice, that whisper. Even if he thinks it’s gone round the bin with the Mate thing.

 

It’s the full moon again, Harry is older. At least three and is babbling away and walking. And oh does the walking bit have both the Wolf and his heart in their throat. Harry is out in the yard, howling up at the moon trying to get Remus to howl too. He won’t, a real Werewolf howl is too easy to identify but it makes the Wolf puff up in pride. Sirius is inside, doing what Remus doesn’t know. A new smell tickles his nose; lemon drops, earwax and fire. The Wolf growls and Remus is happy to voice it. They know that scent, they trust it… to an extent. Harry hears the growl and runs to his side.

 

“Is that any way to greet a friend?” Albus Dumbledore asks stepping out from the shadows. Remus answers by growling louder.

 

“Moony? What’s- Oh! Dumbledore come on in.”

 

There is anxiety in Mate’s voice. The Wolf doesn’t like that. Doesn’t like that at all. Mate shouldn’t be anxious. Mate should be happy. Intruder.

 

“Moony! Stop that.”

 

The growling stops, and Remus looks at Sirius in shock. The sharp voice Mate used hurts like a knife and it’s only Harry’s hands in his fur that keeps him from hiding. Dumbledore-Intruder gives him a searching look as the man passes, entering the Den. 

 

“Moony? Bad man?” Harry asks fighting back a yawn. Remus shakes his head. Dumbledore is a friend, he reminds himself, carefully guiding Harry back into the house. It is time for all good little Pups to go to bed. His ears flick as he picks up what Sirius and Dumbledore are talking about. He tries hard not to eavesdrop, it’s rude after all but he hears Harry’s name. He hears his own name.

 

_ “Are you sure it’s wise to let Harry be around Remus?” _

 

_ “Of course it is!” _

 

_ “He hasn’t taken his potion tonight.” _

 

_ “What? Of cou- Oh… Well, he isn’t eating Harry so yes it’s safe.” _

 

He had forgotten to take his potion? How is that possible? He still has his self-control, his own thought process. Surely that only happens with the potion. They are in Harry’s bedroom but Remus can still hear them talking. Dumbledore doesn’t agree with Sirius, says that if he isn’t taking his potion then he’s a danger. Says that Harry should go to his aunt. There is a crash and Remus darts out of Harry’s bedroom.

 

He’s standing between Dumbledore and Sirius quicker than most would think he’s capable, hackles raised but not growling. No one will hurt Sirius on his watch.

 

“I’m fine Moony. Knocked a cup off the table.”

 

It’s a lie. Sirius threw the cup, Remus wouldn’t need to be able to hear the lie just see where the cup landed. But there is a calming hand on his back so the hackles go down. Harry is letting out confused sounds in his bedroom but staying there.

 

“Harry is staying here. He’s safe and Lily didn’t want her brother-in-law anywhere near her child. A dangerous brute just looking for a victim. Remus is in control of himself,” Sirius says and Dumbledore inclines his head.

 

“Very well.”

 

Remus does not follow Dumbledore to the door just to be petty, he also doesn’t lift his leg where the man apperates away. No sir. Not Remus. He also doesn’t force Sirius into Harry’s room so that his Pack is all nice and together before falling asleep on Sirius’ lap.


End file.
